Claptrap/Quotes
For quotes by generic Claptrap units, see Claptrap_(robots)#Quotes Borderlands 2 Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep *'New quest available' **''"There's more to learn!"'' **''"Let me teach you the ways of magic!"'' **''"I got quests!"'' *'During an active quest' **''"Magic waits for no one, apprentice!"'' **''"Still working on that quest?"'' **''"Shouldn't you be murdering something about now?"'' *'No quests available' **''"Hey! You're TALKING to me! And I didn't even have an exclamation point over my head! This is the BEST day of my life!"'' **''"Sooooo... how are things?"'' **''"Hey, best friend!"'' *'While idle' **''"Yessss, look into my eyes. You're getting sleepy. You're getting... zzzzzz... Zzzzzz..."'' **''"Success! My spell to make you want to hang out with me worked!"'' **''"Stay a while, and listen. Oh god, please -- PLEASE! -- stay a while."'' *''Unrelated mumblings'' **''"Away with thee!"'' **''"Hocus pocus!"'' **''"Ahhh!"'' **''"Alaka-ZAM!"'' **''"Ha-HA!"'' Commander Lilith & the Fight for Sanctuary While idle Some of the idle chats are mission related and can't be heard again once the mission in question is completed. *"Don't you worry, minion! Give me one good shot at that Hector dude and I'll take him right out! I... just got some stuff to do first." *"We've really come a long way, haven't we, minion? And you're still just as loyal as ever! Who's a good minion? You are! Yes you are!" *"Yessiree! This whole place would completely fall apart without old Claptrap keeping things humming along!" *"As a robot, I'm completely immune to Hector's gas atttacks. But that hasn't stopped me from incessantly cowering!" *"And I thought bandits were bad BEFORE they had nightmare plants growing out of them!" *"You already saved Pandora? But... but I'M the hero of Pandora! It's on my business card! I ORDERED SO MANY OF THEM!" *"Sanctuary's gone? But the bank! All my stuff! All my crucial information! \n YES! I'M OFF THE GRID, BABY! NO MORE CREDITORS! \n Seriously, I owe a lot of people a lot of money." *"The Vault Map is gone! Forever! It will never be found. Never, ever, ever! is what I'll say to everyone I know while I look for it." ECHO Recordings 'Personal Recording' Jack: Claptrap -- start bootup sequence. Claptrap: Directive one: Protect humanity! Directive two: Obey Jack at all costs. Directive three: Dance! Jack: No no no no! Cancel directive three! Claptrap: Commencing directive three! Uhntssuhntssuhntss-- Jack: Ugh, friggin' hate that guy. Claptrap (commenting): Ahh -- one of my very first startup sequences! The memories... 'Interplanetary Ninja Chatterbox' Merciless Killing Machine: The inner workings of a monicidal apparatus. ECHO 1: Jack: Ah, man, I am so late! Jack: NO! Son of a... HEY! You! Yeah yeah, Claptrap unit! Claptrap: Who -- uh, me sir? Jack: Oh, no, I'm sorry the OTHER Hyperion piece of metal crap that can open doors for me. I'm sorry. Claptrap: I ''can do more than open doors sir! We CL4P-TP units can be programmed to do anything from open doors to ninja-sassinate highly important Janitory officals! Jack: Yeahyeahyeah, just -- wait, you can actually do that? Claptrap: Certainly! Claptrap: I once started a revolution myself. There were lots of guns and a lot of dying. You'd think I would have gotten some better benefits out of the whole thing but no, demoted back to door-opening servitude! Jack: Yeahyeahyeahyeah, got it, just shut up and open the door. I'm late for the quarterly meeting. Claptrap: Sure thing, sir! Aaaand OPEN! Have a lovely afternoon, and thank you for using Hyperion Robot Services. Let me know if you have any other portal-rific needs! Jack: Oh, I will. I most certainly will. '''ECHO 2': Jack: When you say "failsafe"... what is it you mean exactly? Engineer Dockett: I mean exactly that John. All CL4P-TP units have a built in failsafe that prevents them from being tampered with. Jack: Y-yeah, but for like, bandits and stuff. Not other Hyperion personnel! Engineer Dockett: INCLUDING other Hyperion personnel. Just feel lucky you didn't pick one that spontaneously combusted, or you'd have more then a migraine from too much bass. Jack: Thanks for all your HELP, Dockett. Jack: That guy. If I can't get rid of Claptrap's dance protocols I'll have to... work around them. Hey, Angel? Angel: Yes, Jack? Jack: Run an an analysis on how many subroutines we'd have to include to minimize the potential that my prototype won't drop what he's doing and sing karaoke. ECHO 3: Angel: Umm, Jack? Jack: What is it Angel? Angel: There are too many variables to allow for a complete overhaul of the Prototype's systems. You may just have to settle for... a flawed product. Or try a different model. CL4P's are out dated by three generations, with marked improvements. Jack: Nah, thats not the point. The newer versions don't have the space and flexibility I need to make this work. I NEED someone that can think for themselves, but can't disobey an order. Like, say, "Don't open your presents until Mercenary Day". Angel: Sorry. Perhaps if you re-routed some of the L-cache and bypassed memory sequencing -- Jack: -- Yeah, I... well, hey, that might actually work. He'd lose most of his memories, but, come on. It's just a robot. It's not like it had feelings or anything. ECHO 4: Claptrap: Booting sequence complete. Hello! I am your new steward bot. Designation: CL4P-TP, Hyperion Robot, Class C. Please adjust factory settings to meet your needs before deployment. Jack: Finally! Can you hear me? What do you remember? Claptrap: Yes. Remember what? Are... are you my father? Jack: Ah, no... uh, you -- Claptrap: -- Are you god? Am I dead? Jack: Nonono, you're not dead, you're -- Claptrap: I'M DEAD I'M DEAD OHMYGOD I'M DEAD! Jack: You. Are. Not. Dead! Now shut the hell up! Your new designation is FR4G-TP. Fragtrap. You are a merciless killing machine. Got it? Claptrap: O-KAY! Thanks for giving me a second chance, God. I really appreciate it. Jack: What? No, nooo, you are so STUPID! Whatever. You're welcome. Gameplay (Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel) Character selection *"Hey everybody! Check out my package!" *"Let's get this party started!" *"Glitching weirdness is a term of endearment, right?" *"Recompiling my combat code!" *"This time it'll be awesome, I promise!" *"Look out everybody! Things are about to get awesome!" Joining a game Spotting health *"Health! Eww, what flavor is red?" *"Health over here!" *"Sweet life juice!" *"I found health!" *"Healsies!" Running out of ammo *"Where'd all my bullets go?" *"Bullets are dumb." *"Who needs ammo anyway, am I right?" *"I need tiny death pellets!" *"Need some ammo!" *"Dangit, I'm out!" *"Ammo reserves are spent!" *"Crap, no more shots left!" *"Hnngh! Empty!" *"Coming up empty!" Jumping a gap *"Wheeeee!" *"Yahooooo!" *"Aaaaaaahhh!" *"Watch as we observe the rare and beautiful Clappy Bird!" *"I'm flying! I'm really flying!" *"Look out below!" *"Yipe!" *"Yikes!" *"Yeehaw!" Meleeing an enemy *"Hyah!" *"Heyyah!" *"Take that!" *"Bop!" Spotting a Badass enemy *"Badass!" *"Badass?! Aaahhh!" *"Look out, a Badass!" *"RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIVES!!!" *"Oh, he's big... REALLY big!" *"Scary Badass dude, over there!" *"Oh no, Badass!" *"Save me from the Badass!" *"Psst! Ad-ass-bay, over ere-bay!" *"That guy looks an awful lot like a Badass!" Killing multiple enemies *"Step right up, to the Bulletnator 9000! *"I am a tornado of death and bullets!" *"Stop me before I kill again, except don't!" *"Hehehehe, mwaa ha ha ha, MWAA HA HA HA!" *"I'm on a roll!" *"Unts unts unts unts!" *"Ha ha ha! Fall before your robot overlord!" *"Can't touch this!" *"Ha! Keep 'em coming!" *"There is no way this ends badly!" *"This is why I was built!" Killing a Badass (or higher) enemy *"You call yourself a badass?" *"Wow, did I really do that?" *"Is it dead? Can, can I open my eyes now?" *"I didn't panic! Nope, not me!" *"Not so tough after all!" *"One down, any other takers?" *"I have gaskets tougher than you!" *"That was me! I did that!" *"Like running over a bug!" *"That was a close one!" *"Don't tell me that wasn't awesome!" *"Ha ha ha! Suck it!" *"Wait, did I really do that?" *"Holy moly!" Throwing grenade *"'Nade out!" *"Grenade!" *"Grenaaaade!" *"Hot potato!" *"Pull pin, throw!" *"Take that!" *"Throwing grenade!" *"Bad guy go boom!" *"Eat bomb, baddie! *"Present for you!" Freezing an enemy *"Aww! Now I want a snow cone." *"Take a chill pill!" *"Cryo me a river!" *"Freeze! I don't know why I said that." *"Don't cryo!" *"Frigid." *"Solid! Get it? As in... frozen?" *"Icely done." *"You're a tiny glacier!" *"Frozen and doh-zen." *"Freeze, in the reference of emotion!" *"Freezy peezy!" Taking cryo damage *"My assets... frozen!" *"I can't feel my fingers! Gah! I don't have any fingers!" *"Too cold... can't move!" *"I am a robot popsicle!" *"Brrh... So cold... brrh..." *"Metal gears... frozen solid!" Taking incendiary, corrosive or shock damage *"Why do I even feel pain?!" *"Why did they build me out of galvanized flesh?!" *"Ow hohoho, that hurts! Yipes!" *"My robotic flesh! AAHH! *"Yikes! Ohhoho!" *"Woah! Oh! Jeez!" *"If only my chassis... weren't made of recycled human body parts! Wahahaha!" Getting a Critical Hit *"Pop pop!" *"Crit-i-cal!" *"That looks like it hurts!" *"WOW! I hit 'em!" *"Extra ouch!" *"Shwing!" Critical kill *"Flesh fireworks!" *"Oh, quit falling to pieces." *"Is that what people look like inside?" *"Ooh, squishy bits!" *"Meat confetti!" *"Huh, robot's don't do that." *"Exploded!" *"Eww! Cool." *"Heh heh heh, squishy bits!" *"Disgusting. I love it!" *"Personfetti." *"There is now gunk on my chassis." *"Oooh! Gigabits!" *"Ooooh! Terrabits!" *"Meatsplosion!" Activating VaultHunter.EXE *"This time it'll be awesome, I promise!" *"Hey everybody, check out my package!" *"Place your bets!" *"Defragmenting!" *"Recompiling my combat code!" *"Running the sequencer!" *"It's happening... it's happening!" *"It's about to get magical!" *"I'm pulling tricks outta my hat!" *"You can't just program this level of excitement!" *"What will he do next?" *"Things are about to get awesome!" *"Let's get this party started!" *"Glitchy weirdness is term of endearment, right?" *"Push this button, flip this dongle, voila! Help me!" *"square the I, carry the 1... YES!" *"Resequencing combat protocols!" *"Look out everybody, things are about to get awesome! *"I have an IDEA!" *"Round and around and around she goes!" *"It's like a box of chocolates..." *"Step right up to the sequence of Trapping!" *"Hey everybody, check out my package!" *"Loading combat packages!" *"F to the R to the 4 to the G to the WHAAT!" Action Packages activating Funzerker *"I'm a sexy dinosaur! Rawr!" *"Oh god I can't stop!" *"Don't ask me where this ammo's coming from!" *"If I had veins, they'd be popping out right now!" Meat Unicycle *"(unintelligible snarling)" *"It's the only way to stop the voices!" *"This was a reeeally bad idea!" *"I AM ON FIRE!!! OH GOD, PUT ME OUT!!!" Shhhhh...trap *"I'm cloaking..." * "Roses are red and/Violets are blue/Wait... how many syllables was that?" *"Shoot him... he's the real one..." *"I'm a robot ninja..." *"I'm invisible!" Blightbot *"Mini-trap, pretend you're a Siren!" *"Aww, I should've drawn tattoos on you!" *"Burn them, my mini-phoenix!" *"All burn before the mighty Siren-trap!" *"Calm down!" *"It's time to phase you suckers out!" *"Tell me I'm the prettiest!" *"Hack the planet!" *"Activating good cop mode..." Mechromagician *"To the skies, mini-trap!" *"Fly mini-trap! Fly!" *"I have two robot arms!" *"Punch 'em in the face, mini-trap!" *"Anarchy and mini-trap and awesomeness, oh my!" Miniontrap *"Ratattattattatta! Powpowpowpow! Powpowpowpow! Pew-pew, pew-pew-pewpew!" *"Score one for the turret-trap!" *"Mini-trap on the field! *"100% more mini-trap turret!" *"I'm going commando!" Rubber Ducky *"Boiyoiyoiyoiyoing! *"Zing! Bullet reflection!" *"I am rubber, and you are so dead!" *"I'm a superball!" *"Trouncy, flouncy... founcy... those aren't words." Senseless Sacrifice *"For you...I commit...seddoku..." *"The robot is dead, long live the robot!" *"Go on without me!" *"Don't forget me!" Medbot *"Love bullets!" *"Never fear, sugar!" *"Nurse Clap is here!" *"Poof, all better, doll!" *"Sugar, this won't hurt a bit!" *"Take these, gorgeous, you'll feel better!" Clap-in-the-Box *"Some days, you just can't get rid of an obscure pop-culture reference." *"Here, take this!" *"Oh darn, oh boy, oh crap, oh boy, oh darn." *"Gotta blow up a bad guy, GOTTA BLOW UP A BAD GUY!" Gun Wizard *"Uh, how do I cast magic missile?" *"Do not look behind my curtain!" *"I'm made of magic!" *"You can call me Gundalf!" *"Avada kedavra!" One Shot Wonder *"Kill, reload! Kill, reload! KILL! RELOAD!" *"Like those guys who made only one song ever." *"All these bullets in just one shot." *"One shot, make it count!" *""A whole lotta bullets in just one trigger pull!" Laser Inferno *"Boogie time!" *"Laaasers!" *"Psychedelic, man!" * "Everybody, dance time! Da-da-da-dun-daaa-da-da-da-dun-daaa!" Torgue Fiesta *"One for you, one for you, one for you!" *"It's time for my free grenade giveaway!" *"How many ways can I say... THROWING GRENADE?!" *"Grenade confetti!" *"I brought you a present: EXPLOSIONS!" Pirate Ship Mode *"Avast ye scurvy dogs!" *"Is this really canon?" *"Time to get swabby!" *"I feel a joke about poop decks coming on!" *"Hard to port whine!" During VaultHunter.EXE Knock-knock jokes (during Mechromagician, Miniontrap and Blightbot) *''Claptrap'': "Knock-knock." Summoned bot: "Who's there?" Claptrap: "Tat." Summoned bot: "Tat who?" Claptrap: "Not until you're older." *''Summoned bot'': "Knock Knock." Claptrap: "Who's there?" Summoned bot: "Wub." Claptrap: "Wub who?" Summoned bot: "Wubwubwubwubwub." Claptrap: "... You're dead to me." *''Summoned bot'': "Knock Knock." Claptrap: "Who's there?" Summoned bot: "Itch." Claptrap: "Itch who?" Summoned bot: "Bless you!" During Blightbot *Blightbot: "Just point me in the right direction!" *Blightbot: "Have no fear, mini-trap is here!" *Blightbot: "Hey, watch out!" (When Claptrap takes damage) *Blightbot: "Nobody hurts my friends!" (When Claptrap takes damage) During Mechromagician *Punkbot: "Here I come to save the day!" (When Punkbot is activated) *Punkbot: "Wubwubwub. Dubstep dubstep. Wubwubwubwub DROP! Dubstep!" *Punkbot: "Look at me! I'm dancing! I'm dancing!" *Punkbot: "Lemme at 'em! Lemme at 'em! *Punkbot: "Ow! Hoo! Hey!" (When Punktrap takes damage) *Punkbot: "Oof." (When Punkbot takes damage) *Punkbot: "Hey, watch out!" (When Claptrap takes damage) *Punkbot: "Nobody hurts my friends!" (When Claptrap takes damage) During Miniontrap *Miniontrap: "So uh...great weather we're having." (When idle) *Miniontrap: "Uh, should I just wait, or uhh...?" (When idle) During Shhhh...trap *Holobot: "Ooh yeah, watch me! Watch me go!" Being Crippled *"I'll stop talking when I'm dead!" *"I'll die the way I lived: annoying!" *"Come back here! I'll gnaw your legs off!" *"This could've gone better!" *"You look like something a skag barfed up!" *"What's that smell? Oh wait, it's just you!" *"Yo momma's so dumb, she couldn't think of a good ending for this 'yo momma' joke!" *"You're one screw short of a screw!" *"I bet your mom could do better!" *"You look like something a skag barfed up!" *"Oh yeah? Well, uh... yeah." *"What is that smell? Oh, never mind... it's just you!" *"I'm leaking!" *"Good thing I don't have a soul!" *"Aww!" *"Aww! Come on!" *"You can't kill me!" *"I'm too pretty to die!" *"Crap!" *"Robot down!" *"No, nononono NO!" *"I'll never go back to the bad place!" *"I have many regrets!" Being revived *"Can I just say... yeehaw." *"You are ace high!" *"You're the wub to my dub!" Gaining Second Wind *"Hahaha... I ascend!" *"Ha ha ha! I LIVE! Hahaha!" *"Hahahahaha! I'm alive!" *"Good, I didn't want any spare parts!" *"Wow, that actually worked?" *"You can't keep a good 'bot down!" *"I'm back! Woo!" *"Holy crap, that worked?" *"Better lucky than good!" *"Back for more!" *"Here we go again!" Reviving an ally *"So... does this make me your favorite?" *"What are YOU doing down here?" *"We're like those buddies in that one show!" *"This is no time to be lazy!" *"You can thank me later!" *"You love me, right?" *"You, me... keeping on... together?" *"I will save you!" *"Up you go!" *"We're like those buddies in that one show!" Issuing a duel challenge *"You versus me! Me versus you! Either way!" *"I will prove to you my robotic superiority!" *"Dance battle! Or, you know... regular battle." *"Man versus machine! Very tiny streamlined machine! *"Care to have a friendly duel?" Accepting a teammate's duel challenge *"I can take ya! ... I think." *"Ow, what was that for?" *"Oh, it's on now!" *"You wanna fight with me?! Put 'em up! ... Put 'em up?" *"A million baddies, and you wanna hit me? Aww!" *"Now? But I... I just... okay..." Winning a duel *"Aw yeah!" *"Woohoo! In your face!" *"Who's a badass robot? This guy!" *"I am so impressed with myself!" *"Ha ha, this is in no way surprising! Ha ha!" Losing a duel *"NOOO!" *"Poop." *"I'll get you next time!" *"No fair! I wasn't ready." *"You got me!" *"Argh arghargh death gurgle gurglegurgle urgh... death." *"Oh well." *"Crap happens." Tying a duel *"So, it's a draw, eh? *"Until we meet again on the battlefield, friendo!" *"What? No way, I totally had you!" *"Wow, who say that coming?" *"Yay! We both win!" Finding rare loot *"Is this any good? 'Cause it looks awesome!" *"Mine!" *"I'm rich!" *"Oooh, shiny!" *"Phat loots!" *"That is some sweet lookin' stuff!" Leveling up *"Check me out!" *"Now I will dominate!" *"I'm so sexy!" Running over an enemy in a vehicle *"Roadkill!" *"I am NOT sorry!" *"Did someone feel something?" *"Don't bother with plastic surgery - there's NO fixing that!" *"Does this thing have whindshield wipers?" *"Uh... wasn't me!" Crashing into vehicle *"Did you scratch the paint?" *"My bad?" *"Speedbump much?" *"Honk honk!" *"Didn't see you there." *"Well, this is awkward." *"Sorry! Sorry!" *"Oh crap." *"Get outta the way!" *"Didn't see you there!" *"Move please!" *"Woah Nelly!" *"Woah!" Swapping vehicle seats *"Switch with me... uh, please?" *"Let's switch!" *"Can we change seats?" *"Let me try!" *"Change places!" Vehicle falls to low health *"Shiela! Noooo!" *"She's ready to blow!" *"I don't know how much longer I can hold on!" *"Is it warm in here, or is it just me?" *"You have served me well, car." Ally-specific Quotes Athena raises her Aspis *"Shield me, maiden!" *"Nice shield, maiden!" *"Go get them Athena!" *"That is so hot!" *"I am right behind you, Vault Hunting friend!" Wilhelm deploys Wolf and Saint *"Nice minions!" *"So, uh... what OS does your drone use?" *"Annihilate them for breakfast, Willy!" *"I can do that to! ... Sorta... Except not." *"Go Wilhelm and company!" *"They're in for a moon of pain!" Nisha activates Showdown *"Did you fire six shots, or five?" *"You jerks have NO idea what you're in for!" *"I'm so glad I'm not one of those guys right now!" *"Sling those guns, girl!" *"YOU! ARE! SCARY!" *"Kill 'em, Nisha! Kill 'em dead!" *"This is going to suck for those guys!" *"Bringing down the law, painfully!" Jack deploys his Holojacks *"Nice one, Jack!" *"You really can double your fun!" *"No WAY those guys will know who's who!" *"That is in no way disturbing." *"Confused, then abused!" Aurelia sends out her Frost Diadem *"That is SO cool!" *"Ice see what you did there!" Completing a challenge *"Oh my gosh, a challenge!" *"I did a challenge? I did a challenge!" *"Glad I didn't mess that up." *"I feel... complete! ... That's weird." *"I actually did something right for once!" Checking weapon stats *"This, or that...?" *"What's the difference?" *"Perhaps I should test one out first." *"Hmmm..." *"Maybe this one?" Looking at skill tree *"So many choices!" *"What to install next?" *"I must be a rogue, 'cause there are so many skills!" *"Hmmm, the possibilities are an infinite recursion." *"Do any of these come with a new paint job? *"What else can I do?" *"Skill-icious! Why did I just say that?" *"Which of these gives me my free will back?" *"Parallel and series!" Looking at map *"GPS calibrated." *"What's that arrow? Oh, wait! That's me!" *"Um, where am I?" *"Everything's upside down!" *"Where to go next?" Switching Subroutines Pistols *"Shaken, not stirred" *"The moon is not enough!" *"I'm Trap, Claptrap. Double oh... Trap." *"I expect you to die!" *"I'd do anything for a woman with a gun." Shotguns *"In yo' FACE!" *"Get ready for some Fragtrap face time!" *"Chk-chk, BOOM!" *"You're listening to 'Short-Range Damage Radio.'" *"Up close and personal." SMGs *"I'm a tornado of death and bullets!" Assault Rifles *"Get off my lawn!" *"Back in my day..." *"At least I still have my teeth!" *"Coffee? Black... like my soul." *"Crazy young whippersnappers..." *"Take two bullets, then call me in the morning."" Sniper Rifles *"Now you're sorted!" *"Snoiped!" *"Crack shot!" *"You're brown bread!" *"So amazes with every guns!" *"For I spy... somethin'." Melee *"This is why you do your homework!" *"Pain school is now in session" *"Guess who?" *"Meet professor punch!" *"Ready for the PUNCHline?!" Health *"Make my day." *"Gimme your best shot." *"Hit me, baby!" *"Ya feeling lucky, punk?" Shields *"Enterrrrr the CHAMPION!" *"Why do I feel radioactive!?" *"Armor soak increased!" *"Ladies looove a tough guy!" *"Insert Juggernaut quote or pun here." Fire Element *"I am Fire, I am Death!" *"Burn, baby, burn!" *"Remember, use caution near an open flame!" *"Sizzlin'!" *"Give me your princesses!" Shock Element *"Da, da da da! It's electric!" *"I'm rubbing my wheel on the carpet!" *"I've finally got an electric personality!" *"Shocking, isn't it?" *"Lightening! Kukachow!" *"Zippity doodah!" Corrosive Element *"Wait, this isn't vegetable juice!" *"Something eating you?" *"Gammier than a pumpkin!" *"Time to melt some faces." *"I'm a mean, green, acid machine!" *"Sip-a-green! Zzzz!" Cryo Element *"Know what killed the baddies? The Ice age." *"The ice-bot cometh." *"Ice to meet you." *"Lets kicksome ice." Explosive Element *Exploooooosions!" *"Ooh! Pretty!" *"Things are exploded and... stuff." *"Take that! And that... and that..." *"Now with extra kapow!" Applying Best Buds 4 Life *"Looks like some of my awesome rubbed off!" *"Cool! Now we're both super-crazy-amazing!" *"Take this in return!" *"Here you go, chum!" *"These are the best kind of cooties!" When Repulsive triggers a shockwave from a melee hit *"Get away from me!" *"Eww, get lost!" *"Do I smell funny?" *"Ah! Get 'em away!" *"Scram!" *"Do I smell funny?" Activating Cryogenic Exhaust Manifold *"Coolant, vented!" *"Welcome to the Jam!" *"Ah... Much better!" *"Smells like Pina Coladas!" *"Frost exhaust!" Activating Hyperion Punch *"Hyperiooooon Punch!" *"YES!" *"Show me what you got" *"Gloves are comin' off!" *"Stinging like a butterfly!" *"One, two... PUNCH!" *"Punching time!" Activating Float like a Bee *"Gloves are coming off!" *"One, two punch" *"Sting like a butterfly!" Related to HIGH FIVES GUYS Requesting High five *"Secret handshake!" *"Up top!" *"Gimme five!" *"High five!" *"Up top!" Ally gives high five *"We're best friends!" Enemy gives high five *"Still counts!" *"I'll take what I can get!" *"Close enough!" *"Better than nothing!" No high five received *"(Dejected whistling.)" *"I feel like an idiot now." *"Yeah! Single-player bonus!" *"I must look really stupid right now!" *"Aww, way to leave me hanging, friend." *"Don't you like me?" *"(Sobbing) I just want to be loved!" Activating Rainbow Coolant *"I'm a Pandoracorn's butthole!" *"I fart rainbows!" *"Bask in my aura of death!" *"Did you guys see that?!" Idle *"Can I shoot something now? Or climb some stairs? SOMETHING exciting?" *"Times like these, I really start to question the meaning of my existence. Then I get distra-hey! What's this? This looks cool!" *"It would really stink if I couldn't control what I was thinking. Like, who wants to know that I'm thinking about cheese and lint, right?" *"How does math work? Does this skin make me look fat? If a giraffe and a car had a baby, would it be called a caraffe? Life's big questions, man." *"Who needs memories when I can do all this cool stuff? Stuff that I currently am not doing! That's what I'd like to call a 'hint'." *"Does this mean I can start dancing? Pleeeeeeaaaaase?" *"Ya know when there was that Vault monster scare? I had these friends, and boy times sure were scary! But, I didn't care because I had friends, and they were like... super-friends! And then they left me, but they saved the world and I was like 'I know those guys!' Even though they never came back after that I still knew they cared, because no one had ever been... nice to me before. ... What is this? My eye is like... leaking." *"It's really quiet... and lonely... (hums briefly) Also this 'stopped moving' thing makes me uncomfortable. It gives me time to stop and think... literally. I'VE STOPPED, AND I'M THINKING! IT HURTS ME!" *"Oh. My. God. What if I'm like... a fish? And, if I'm not moving... I stop breathing? AND THEN I'LL DIE! HELP ME! HELP MEEEEE HEE HEE HEEE! HHHHHHHELP! *"So, this one time, I went to a party, and there was a beautiful subatomic particle accelerator there. Our circuits locked across the room and... I don't remember what happened next. I mean, I can't. We coulda gotten married and had gadgets together, but now, I'll never know." *"I never got to play with guns when I was but a lad, but then ol' Jackie came along, and he was awful mad. 'I need a robot!' he declared, 'that can do my mighty deeds'. Then he saw me standing there, and a thought he did conceive. He told a way to make me rad, he gave me slots for guns, then he sent me on my way and wished me 'have some fun!' Now I'm here, a hired hand, amidst such death and chaos, waiting to be moved around, for my... I have no idea what rhymes with 'chaos'! I REGRET ALL OF THIS!" *"Ahem, ahem. What's going on? Did I break something?" *"Ready to go on where you are, friend. Adiamo!" Trivia *Claptrap's line "Come over here, I'll gnaw your legs off!" is a reference to "Monty Python and the Quest for the Holy Grail" in which the main character (King Arthur) amputates all of the Black Knight's limbs and the Black Knight responds with "Come back here and take what's coming to ya! I'll bite your legs off!". *The line "Shiela! Noooo!" is a reference to the final episode of season 1 of "Red vs Blue" in which Caboose calls out as the tank Shiela (Cabooses's friend/lover) is blown up by a grenade *The line "Did you fire six shots, or five?" is a reference to the movie "Dirty Harry" in which the main character after foiling a robbery asks the last robber if he (Harry) fired six shots or five. **The line "Ya feeling lucky, punk?" is spoken in the same movie almost immediately after the above line. *The line "Avada kedavra!" is a reference to the killing curse in the Harry Potter series. fr:ClapTrap/Répliques ru:Железяка_(Borderlands:_The_Pre-Sequel)/Реплики Category:Transcripts